


Nuit Blanche

by Tykki



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После Высшей Жертвы Героини Ферелдена те, кто остались в живых, должны учиться жить дальше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuit Blanche

Их, спутников Героини Ферелдена, сейчас слишком хорошо в Редклиффе знают в лицо. Поэтому Лелиана стоит, закутавшись в плащ и следя, чтобы из-под капюшона не было видно ни лица, ни пряди волос, и смотрит, как Зевран договаривается с хозяином гостиницы. Никакой другой эльф не ведёт себя в Редклиффе так беспечно, но здесь и сейчас слава Зеврана ему только на руку, и нет ничего удивительного, что какая-то очередная знатная дама клюнула на неё; и поэтому он и хочет снять комнату на ночь вдали от пытливых глаз в замке. Так? Так. В этой лжи нет ничего сложного, почему бы ей не удаться?   
Жизнь в замке съедает у Лелианы все силы. И не потому, что к ней там плохо относятся, нет: Фергюс Кусланд чрезвычайно любезен и окружил её всевозможной заботой. Его учтивость искренняя, и он просто хочет знать больше о сестре и последнем годе её жизни. Трудно не понять такое желание у того, кто по горькой иронии успел только к погребальному костру. И трудно не понять, почему Фергюс цепляется за неё, Лелиану, обещая ей статус в доме Кусландов (как будто бы у нее были законные основания его получить), уверяя, что к возлюбленной его сестры все будут относиться только с почтением, и слушая, слушая, слушая рассказы о том, что же с ней происходило в последний год её жизни.  
Бард и поэтесса, Лелиана понимает, что слова застревают у неё в горле. Её душит эта забота, Фергюс и другие уцелевшие из дома Кусландов — чужие ей, и ни с кем из них она не хочет делить свое горе.  
Буквы осыпаются бесполезными сухими листьями, не становясь стихами, и Лелиана ужасается тому, что время идёт и идёт, но баллада о её Героине так до сих пор и не сложена.  
Поэтому сегодня днем она с трудом отняла от лица липкую паутину официального траура и сказала, поймав Зеврана за локоть:  
— Забери меня отсюда, пожалуйста.  
Какое счастье, что ему ничего не нужно объяснять. Они, те, кто шли за призрачной целью весь год, понимают друг друга лучше посторонних; а у шпионки (ах, простите, барда) и у наёмного убийцы и без этого всегда было больше общего, чем хотелось бы.  
Лелиана часто в последнее время ловила на себе его взгляд и читала в нём беспокойство. А если о ней забеспокоился Зевран, значит, дело и правда плохо.  
Поэтому сегодня они здесь, вдалеке от сдержанных выражений скорби и тщательно обдуманных слов сочувствия; ведь они отребье, совсем не чета их высокородной Героине и ее достопочтенному брату. Для чужих глаз — это просто неугомонный сластолюбец-эльф нашел себе компанию во всеобщем ликовании и невзирая на траур. И, в общем-то... так оно и есть.  
Лелиане приходится напоминать себе иногда, что на самом-то деле почти все сейчас празднуют. Они же не знали свою Героиню, да и что такое одна жизнь в обмен на спасение целой страны? Потери в войне лишь совсем немного омрачают победу.  
…Зевран платит звонкой монетой за комнату и то, что их не потревожат, и наконец можно подняться по рассохшейся скрипучей лестнице, ни на миг не забывая укрываться от чужих любопытных глаз.  
Фергюс сказал бы, что они предают память его сестры. Для них самих это выглядит по-другому.  
Дождавшись, пока Зевран запрёт дверь, зашторит окно и по привычке проверит углы, Лелиана опускается в кресло, наконец-то избавившись от накидки. Судя по обстановке, это лучшая комната гостиницы; и она не идёт ни в какое сравнение с интерьерами замка.  
— Мы и она были совсем из разных кругов, — замечает Лелиана, глядя в сторону.  
Зевран легко улыбается, доставая принесённую с собой бутылку вина:  
— Она очень старалась сделать так, чтобы мы этого не чувствовали. Это бывало так забавно порой.  
Он разливает вино по бокалам и подносит один Лелиане, и они молча пьют, думая каждый о своём.   
Свечей в канделябре и так недостаточно, чтобы осветить комнату полностью, но Зевран всё равно гасит все, кроме одной, а потом возвращается обратно к креслу.  
Мысли Лелианы всё ещё словно затянуты пеленой. Тень замка лежит на ней, и неизвестно, как её сбросить, как избавиться от роли, которая видится чужой и навязанной.  
Зевран касается её лица, и она закрывает глаза. У него руки воина, и это хорошо, это правильно; пусть от него больше пахнет выделанной кожей, чем металлом, — для той, кто желает обмануться, достаточно и малости.  
Он встаёт на колено, поднимает подол её платья, развязывает тесёмки белья. Нет нужды раздеваться полностью, и Лелиана заслоняет глаза рукой, чтобы их случайно не открыть, чтобы убедить себя в том, в чём хочет убедить.  
Зевран покрывает поцелуями её ноги, и она не чувствует прикосновения его волос: ему не чуждо милосердие, он успел завязать их в хвост, поддерживая иллюзию; потому что Героиня Ферелдена длинных волос не носила.  
«Спасибо», — хочет сказать Лелиана, но это пустое сотрясение воздуха, зачем сейчас что-то говорить, если они и так понимают друг друга?  
Он умел в этом искусстве, и она умела тоже. Додумывая эту мысль, Лелиана не знает, говорит ли она о любви или обмане. И о том, и о другом, наверное; они с Зевраном шли к своему мастерству разными путями, но результат порой оказывается удивительно схож.  
Он умел в этом искусстве — когда его язык наконец раздвигает её нижние губы, Лелиана ахает, еле сдержав стон. Зевран занимается с ней любовью, словно женщина, и она почти готова поверить, нет, даже не почти…  
Им не впервой касаться так друг друга — была та сумасшедшая ночь на пиратской шхуне, и Лелиана никогда бы не предположила, что дочь гордого дома Кусландов отважится на такое; не предположила бы, что согласится сама. Но смех Изабеллы был заразителен, а её постель вмещала четверых. Больше они не повторяли, но и не жалели о том, что случилось.  
Угроза неминуемой гибели способна творить странные вещи. Но погибла в конце концов только одна из них, и кто-то задал вчера Лелиане вопрос, есть ли в ней сила пережить эту жертву, или она больше желала бы присоединиться к своей Героине.  
…Экстаз приходит ослепительно-белым мигом скорби, из-под ладони брызгают слёзы, с искусанных губ рвётся крик.  
«Я хочу жить! — думает Лелиана, упираясь затылком в спинку кресла. — Я хочу жить, жить, жить!..»  
Когда она приходит в себя, подол её платья скромно опущен, и Зевран, сидя рядом, размеренно гладит её по колену.  
Наряды, которые дали в замке… надо будет оставить их там, когда она уйдёт. Лелиана усмехается, поняв, что бросает как раз то, по чему так сильно скучала. Но правда в том, что с доспехами она пока что сроднилась гораздо больше.   
Ничего. Она снова наденет шелка и бархат, когда устроит свою новую жизнь.  
С запозданием она понимает, что, кроме них с Зевраном, почти все остальные их товарищи разошлись своими дорогами. Нечего медлить и Лелиане — завтра она сядет за балладу, и, как только та будет окончена, больше её здесь ничего держать не будет. А Зевран, верно, уйдёт ещё раньше.  
Зевран.  
Она смотрит на него и получает в ответ привычную лёгкую улыбку и непроницаемый взгляд тёмных глаз. Он оценивает её, оценивает её состояние, и эти практичность и профессионализм — как глоток свежего воздуха. Зевран оценивает её, почти что как противника.  
Лелиана недолго думает, что делать дальше: в её решении равно виноваты благодарность и желание сравнить навыки. Она поднимается из кресла и поднимает на ноги Зеврана; он поддаётся, изображая живое любопытство. Кровать за его спиной, и Лелиана заставляет его отступать, пока он с преувеличенным удивлением не падает на перину. И, полулёжа, смотрит, бросая взглядом вызов.  
Когда Лелиану учили соблазнять, она быстро запомнила главное: не важно, кто она, главное — кем она станет. А стать надо той самой, единственной, идеальной — найти тот образ, что лелеет в сердце её объект, и слиться с ним воедино.   
Так давно она не вспоминала этот метод, и так невинны сейчас её цели по сравнению с теми, для которых он применялся обычно…  
Какая она, та самая женщина Зеврана? И женщина ли? Лелиана ловит его реакции, сравнивая их с тем, что о нём знает; возможно, ей не под силу воссоздать всё, что он потерял, но иллюзию утешения в самом большом его сожалении она соткать может.  
Для того, кто желает обмануться, достаточно и малости.  
Лелиана садится, сжимая коленями его бёдра, и властно надавливает ладонью на грудь. Зевран фыркает через нос; но всё идёт правильно, он ждёт именно этого. Избавить его от ненужной части одежды не сложнее, чем было с одеждой Лелианы. На этот раз она сама приподнимает свой подол, когда садится снова, и Зевран бормочет под нос несколько слов на антивском. Лелиана знает, что он говорит, и он знает, что она знает, но обман уже обволок их колеблющимся маревом. Так что она изгибает губы в триумфальной улыбке, а он выдыхает, раскатывая согласные:  
— Ринна!..  
Нет ничего обидного сейчас в чужом имени, и Лелиана совершенно уверена, что и сама звала недавно вовсе не Зеврана. Смешно, как ложь, в которой они оба привыкли жить, помогает им сейчас. Смешно и в чём-то справедливо.  
Они оба пили зелья перед тем, как сюда прийти, поэтому Лелиана позволяет всему завершиться, не размыкая их тел. И, наклонившись, целует Зеврана, потому что так бы сделала незнакомка, которую он представляет. Он с жаром отвечает, и Лелиана думает, что вот сейчас — это всё-таки её первая ночь наедине с мужчиной после… после многих лет.   
Воспоминание о каменном поле тюрьмы и луже собственной крови холодит её мысли, но она уже сумела это пережить. И это, и многое другое. Даже то, как на её глазах на фоне зарева пожаров умерла вместе с Архидемоном и Героиня Ферелдена.  
С удивлением Лелиана понимает, что, пожалуй, теперь готова пережить почти всё. Но ещё больше — сделать так, чтобы переживать ничего не пришлось ни ей, ни кому-то ещё. Любыми методами.  
  
За комнату заплачено до рассвета, и они лежат на кровати до тех пор, пока сквозь шторы не начинает сочиться серый неприятный свет.  
Лелиана встаёт и подходит к окну, но так, чтобы снаружи её нельзя было увидеть: не зря же они накануне прибегали ко всем этим ухищрениям. Зевран смотрит ей в спину, но теперь это просто взгляд, не режущий, как клинок, но и не обеспокоенный.  
— Новый день, — произносит Лелиана. — Я, может быть, напишу сегодня первую часть баллады.  
Он негромко смеётся, и она тоже улыбается.  
Пора возвращаться в замок, пока их отсутствия не заметили.  
Ничего. Скоро Лелиана исчезнет из него навсегда, а до тех пор можно и потерпеть. Она достойно доиграет роль и перейдёт к следующей.  
Фергюсу Кусланду этого не понять, но его сестра её бы одобрила.  
«За это я тебя и люблю», — думает Лелиана и чувствует, как слова нанизываются в строки, а из абстрактных устремлений рождается план действий на ближайшее будущее.


End file.
